Punk rejects
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: When Alfred starts questioning why Arthur has all together stopped being around him he sees that Arthur has been hurt, His life long crush has been hurt and by him. Arthur finds family in the 'punk rejects' and sees that he belongs with them and not the stupid preps where Alfred did.Can High school drama get the best of them? OC King and many pairings and knowing me Smut will hapen
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Hetalia but if I did I think you all would know, Anyway sorry guys for not updating anything it's just that I am backed up with homework and we have been having major testing for the past week and next week so ya sorry! ;w; Anyway review on this story because I might actually make it into a full on story or it will just be a lost idea in my head, I dunno it's up to you guys but I might just do it anyway XD! Whatever so sorry and ya enjoy! P.S. I really want a mochi America and mochi England right now...**

Alfred was sitting on hid bed, staring up into the ceiling of his bedroom. The things that happened earlier today during school still swirled in his head. He still couldn't accept that Arthur, the one he had a crush on, his Arthur, his friend that he has known ever since kindergarten had stopped hanging around with him. Yes maybe he was starting to act differently than last year but still! He still treated Arthur the same...or had he? Well if you call dating the head cheerleader and doing everything she tells you and that's only spending time with her and to stop hanging out with those below you and stay only those with the same level of popularity the same then yes he had. Yet the clueless American couldn't figure out why Arthur started avoiding him and then started to hang out with other people. He got jealous every time he saw Francis draping his arm around Arthur's shoulder but never said anything because he was supposed to be the straight jock, the one who only hanged out with his social class, the one who never was sad or would never sulk. Yet here he was reminiscing on his mattress about the crush of his life. Yet he didn't know that things were far yet to be over.

~~~Next day~~~

Arthur entered Hetalia high putting on a smile and went directly to the lunch room where the gang was waiting. As he walked towards them he caught the eye of Angelic who was just glaring at him and he knew perfectly why. She was angry. At him and his friends. Why you ask? Well what head cheerleader wouldn't be pissed at a group of 'rejects' pulling of a major prank at 7 in the morning. He just turned around and smirked at her and before she could say anything Elizabeth spoke.

"Arthur get your ass over here before I get Franny on ya!" She said laughing as she saw how angry Angelic was. Arthur nodded and headed towards their table and merely flipped Angelic off. As he got to the table he heard Gilbert say something that made Matthew blush.

"I love you birdie! Now I a kiss from my awesome boyfriend!" Gilbert said smiling cheekily and pulled Matthew into his lap and hugged him which made the Canadian boy blush a deep red. Arthur chuckled and sat down next to the Hungarian girl who smiled and then quickly turned to Gilbert to smack him on his head with her skillet (that she would always carry no matter where she goes) for making the Canadian boy feel uncomfortable and soon that started a fight.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Gilbert shouted as Elizabeth went to Matthew to check if he was alright.

"Because you were making my son uncomfortable!" Eli said as she turned her attention back to Gil after making sure Matthew was okay.

"I just did what I always do! Geez mama Eli is such a witch!" Gil said before running for his life after Eli snapped.

"Shut up you fucking Prussian! Oh wait excuse me person from a country that no longer exist!" Eli said smirking. She knew that Gil had so much pride for his nation even though it no longer existed and new that she could be one of the only people to get away with that tease because she was his 'sister'.

"Shut it you old broad! You fucking hag!" Gil said still running in the lunch room and smirked as he saw where they were running to. Eli saw this and smirked too as she and Gil made a silent plan on how to screw around with the hierarchy of school. The King and queen of the school were already at the lunch table gossiping about others and planning on how to back stab some people which made both of the teenagers gag with disgust, one of the things in this school that they always hated was the preps of the school, they always said that they cared for each other but they always lied, they back stab anyone to gain a higher status. Unlike them, their group genuinely cared for each other and were like family to each other. Their group consisted of Roderich, Elizabeth, Matthew, Gilbert, Francis, Lovino and Arthur. They were open to take anyone who embraced their lack of status and who'd never care about whatever other people said about them. Roderich was the stern father but was also caring when he is needed, Elizabeth the caring and protective mother, Matthew the little brother who everyone is protective of, Gilbert the best goddamn uncle who is 'awesome' and seems to only care about himself but is really caring when you need it, Francis was the god father who loves 'amour and roses, he loves teasing Arthur but might actually have a crush on him, he can get you to talk about your most pent up feelings and walk you through your problems. Arthur and Lovino were the older twins. They could tease each other in whatever way and would never care, they seem like they don't give a single fuck about anyone outside their group but actually do care but if you were a bitch who wanted attention or wouldn't care about anyone but yourself then they would hate you and prank you. Which is why they love fighting the social hierarchy and why they were messing with the 'princess' of the school.

"Hey get the fuck away from us nerds!" Jack said as he saw Gilbert and Elizabeth get really close to him and the 'queen'.

"Oh hey look it's the bastard child who loves to be a teachers pet!" Gilbert said smirking as he saw Jack's eye twitch with fury and then the 'queen' got up to speak.

"Shut it bitch! Anyway how did you know he was a bastard child!" Bella said and was about to say more when Eli came in.

"Oh should you be speaking like that whore? Oh and by the way we didn't know but you just confirmed for us! Plus please don't swear anymore it doesn't suit a bitch like you who's a prep and has a baby face even though there has probably already more than a hundred guys who've already been between your legs." Eli said laughing with Gil as they saw the two royals turn red. Bella was about to lash out when Arthur and Lovino stepped in to have fun as well.

"Aw don't cry love! I really hate it when a lass cries!" Arthur said hiding the gag that came up from his throat from the lie he had just said and kissed Bella's hand which made her blush.

"Please don't cry my queen you are such a beauty and I would hate for you to get wrinkles." Lovino said caressing Bella's cheek and made his way to kiss her cheek. Bella was about to kiss Lovino when he and Arthur pulled away and kissed each others cheek. Bella gasped in shock and humiliation as she puckered up for a kiss from the two and was left alone.

"Yeah right! Like I could kiss the girl who's already slept with 100 other guys! It disgusts me that you could even call yourself a 'distinguished' lady. You're just a bloody prick who has a big mouth and a fucking insult to humanity and real lasses." Arthur said laughing along with Gil and Eli who saw as king Jack was about to explode and queen Bella was about to say something but then Lovino cut in.

"Oh don't try to talk Belgium bitch you slept with Mr. Carrion last week! Oh and don't try to argue because I caught you two making out and you started touching him~! I know because and I have evidence because I recorded it! Hahahaha besides chocolate bastarda it was super disgusting having to see a 17 year old making out with a 32 year old and having to record it! I was lucky Toni was near to keep my mind off that trash!" Lovino said smirking as he saw Bella gasp at the horror of what he said because it was true.

"Now if you excuse us, I think class will start in about 5 minutes. Until lunch you bloody wankers." Arthur said as he hooked his arm with Lovino's and Gil gave a piggy back ride to Eli as they walked towards Language Art's class laughing as the king and queen of the school were just gasping and shocked at how the 'rejects' had totally served them and knew they couldn't do anything to them back because they risked their secrets being told. Yet the two did not know that Feliks, the school's gossiper had heard everything and recorded it, he only knew this was going to happen because Eli had told him about getting a juicy true story to publish in the school's paper and his own blog which had 1,000,000 followers. Everything seemed to start off so perfectly to Arthur yet he did not know that pretty soon he would have to deal with a jealous American in the his 4 period class when Francis was planing to do something that involved the 'punk rejects' and skipping class to go and shop at the local town mall at the Barns and Noble where Arthur worked at for children's books to take to and read at the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHAHA Well I guess I made up my mind! Yup this shall go to a full story length so don't hate oh and yeah don't own nothing right America?**

**America: Yup she don't if she did then I think me and Iggy would have already been married!**

**England: And who ever said I would comply with that and it's England and I you dolt!**

**Me: Now, now you two calm down before I make a hurtful chapter for you!**

**America and England: Okay! **

**Me: Good! Anyway like my country said I don't own nothin!**

**England: Bloody hell you earned his way of speaking...**

**America: Aw! But ya love it Iggy!**

**England: S-Shut up!**

**Me: Well let's just leave this lovely couple alone and get on with the story!**

"Steve are you ready?" Arthur said to his cousin who was grinning and nodded.

"Yeah mate, tell Annie that i'm sorry for not coming with you guys and reading to her, it's just that the King will start getting suspicious about his Jack always asking for the keys at random." Steve said as he walked with Arthur towards their 4th period class. Everyone else part of the punk rejects were all in class it was just Arthur who wasn't because he had to deal with a rather obnoxious American jock in his last class trying to get his attention. As the two walked into class Arthur was welcomed by the greetings of his family.

"Oi Cagna get your ass over here!" Lovino shouted as he waved him over to the back table where they reserved it for their group. Steve smirked and patted Arthur on the back.

"Go to yer brother mate! Well then 10 minutes after class starts right Gil?" Steve said now grinning as Gilbert flashed a wide and proud grin. Steve was one of the only few preps that were in the hierarchy that the group liked. He helped them skip class so they could read to the little kids at the orphanage.

"Right! Anyway get your ass over here tea lover!" Gilbert said laughing and gave a quick peck on the cheek to Matthew as he saw Alfred come in through the door. He knew that Alfred hated him to the core for 'making Mattie Gay' and he knew that he would explode every time he saw him kiss his little brother.

"What the hell fag! If you're gonna do some gay shit do it in a bathroom! Not in my fucking class where I have to see it!" Alfred said, his face turning red with embarrassment instead of anger but it was interpreted as anger by everyone else.

"Oh shut up you fucking fat ass! Just because your brother can get some cock doesn't mean you have to be jealous!" Lovino said smirking along with Arthur who laughed and started banging his fist on the table.

"I am not a fucking fag! I'm going out with the hottest girl in the school! Plus I am part of the social hierarchy so you should stop mocking me or el-"

"Or else what? You'll get us suspended for a week for not 'listening' to your fucking childish whims? Oh please do something tastier than that. Either way I'd rather get suspended so I can work an all day shift and take more books to the kids." Arthur said yawing and leaned on Francis shoulder who wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Lovino's shoulder. Alfred was staring in disbelief that Arthur had seemed to not care about getting a suspension. The last time he used that threat to stop Arthur from hanging around with the rejects in his sophomore year it worked but now Arthur hadn't even flinched. Alfred was about to say something when Angelic and Bella came in the class room.

"Oh look the school's whores just walked in~! Well Alfred I enjoyed our chat but please refrain from saying shit I could careless of, and plus I would never want to suck your cock. I think it would be too disgusting considering that you already fucked Angelic and god knows what she has down there. Now if you excuse us we would like to work unlike some people who already know what perfect job they can do that would give them a lot of pleasure and money." Arthur said with an expressionless face and turned his body towards Francis and Lovino who were talking about another subject with Elizabeth, Gill and Matthew. Bella, Angelic and Alfred made faces of horror. Alfred because he was actually still a virgin, Angelic because she was called a whore and a slut baiscly, and Bella because she was called a whore (although she did finished giving a blow job to Jack a few minutes ago).

"I never asked you to give me a blow job!" Alfred shouted out red from embarrassment because last night he had a wet dream of Arthur finally confessing to him and giving himself to him. Arthur acted like he didn't hear it and continued his conversation with the group as they planned how to escape the room when Steve made the distraction. The plan was that Steve would taunt Arthur about something then they would have a massive fight then Gilbert would get his pet bird Gilbird to drop a water balloon fulled with black and red paint over the teacher and students. Then as they were all distracted they would make a run out of the classroom and leave to take the bus to the mall. (Luckily they knew a bus driver who was their friend and would always come by around 10:21 am and take them wherever they wanted)

"HELLO! ARTHUR KIRKLAND ARE YOU LISTENING!" Alfred shouted towards Arthur who merely turned his head towards Alfred and spoke.

"Of course not you bloody wanker, now go back to your girlfriend and plan how to back stab your friends and leave me to my family." Arthur said in a lazy voice. He looked towards the clock and smirked. Pretty soon the teacher would walk in and after 5 minutes of his speech the plan would happen.

"Arthur I ne-" Alfred was cut off by the teacher who spoke.

"Quite down and sit down. I will not tolerate any shenanigans today and you will be respectful today unless you want to end up in the detention room today and having to write me a 5,000 word essay on colonial America and why did we develop so fast." Mr. Alex said. He was a 29 year old teacher and cared for many of the students but today his usually radiant green dyed hair was pale and his tanned skin had looked so pale today. The reason was because the stress levels in the school had shot up due to some scandals that were happening, and they mostly involved student-teacher relationships. Everyone had sat down not wanting to deal with a detention since it was the end of the week. Five minutes into the class Mr. Alex called quite note period, but in actuality he knew what the rejects were planing on doing. He smirked and let the following events happen while he stepped out of the way from a balloon. The rejects grinned as they saw their teacher smirking, they knew he was a cool teacher but never expected this. Screams where soon filling up the silent class room and a few smirking teens made their way to the outside. They were pleasantly surprised that this time they did not have to fight Steve due to how wonderful the distraction was.

* * *

"Oi Arthur here's the key! Now tell my little shella that I'll be with you guys next time. Now go!" Steve said meeting up with his cousin as he ran out with them. He smiled as his cousin nodded and ran out with the rest of the gang.

"Idiot! Run! Just because your cus is lettin us off the hook doesn't mean the teachers will!" Gilbert shouted as they speed up going near an exist.

"Bitch please I think they won't give a single fuck unless his royal prick Jack says anything. But you know he won't because we know his secret." Arthur said grinning slyly as his family cracked up.

"Yeah we know Arthur but unless you want my brother chasing after you I suggest you hurry up." Matthew said being the first to get to the door.

"Well if he does I have my brother to help me out right prick?" Arthur said smiling as his twin hooked his arm with his.

"That's right bitch, now let's hurry cuz I know Feli will be upset that I skipped again." Lovino said frowning a bit but then he quickly changed it as they opened the door and left. They ran for the bus stopped and waited for Haley to stop by.

"I hope she hurry's I don't think Steve can cover for much longer until one of the stupid preps come looking for us." Elizabeth said cuddling with Roderich who wrapped his scarf around her.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot how close it was till Christmas...Do you think we can buy some toys for the kids?" Lovino said pulling a scarf from his backpack. He also grabbed a tomato from his lunch and started eating it. He was staring off into one direction until Arthur broke him out of his trance.

"Sure we can! Plus I think we all have enough money to buy them many toys." Arthur said smiling softly at his brother, secretly he knew that Lovino was feeling depressed because of his family and how they treated him and so wanted to comfort him but knew now was not the time.

"I'm sure the awesome me will make everyone happier than you can Arthur! Kesesese no one can be better at it than me!" Gilbert shouted while grinning. He soon wrapped his arms around Matthews waist and pulled him into a slow and chaste kiss.

"Gil I think they love this bitch more than you." Lovino stated smiling as their uncle grinned.

"I guess we'll see when we get there." Gilbert said and as if on cue Haley rolled up and opened the bus doors.

"You guys headin towards the mall?" Haley said smiling softly at all of them. Soon she saw a few other students trying to catch up to the bus and she frowned. "Those are the little fucks who are too full of themselves?" She said sneering in disgust as she saw Alfred and Angelic approach the bus.

"Yeah it's those bastards, just drive away. They especially the girl, can act like they're innocent but in actuality they're just spoiled children who want everything and if they can't they'll do anything until they can. That last part applies more to the guy than the girl." Lovino said sighing and took a quick cat nap on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sighed looking at the window seeing an annoying American and his girlfriend who were trying to get on the bus to drag them out. Fortunately Haley was really disgusted and drove off. Arthur smirked as he saw Alfred's reaction and then went to take a nap just like Lovino.

After a ten minute discussion Elizabeth and Gilbert agreed that next time they would move faster. Not only did they nearly get caught but they knew something was off when Alfred came instead of Jack. After thinking about it Matthew suggested an idea that made Elizabeth and Gilbert gasp in shock and were grateful that both Lovino and Arthur were asleep.

"Well Alfred had been feeling down lately ever since Arthur had stopped hanging around him and more with us. Especially when he had asked Angelic out and then Arthur stopped going over to our house until Alfred practically dragged him out of his own house and locked him with him in his room until Arthur agreed to stop avoiding him. Sincerely I think Al likes Art." Matthew said leaning his head on Gil's shoulder.

"Why haven't you said this before!" Eli said with a shocked face and glanced at Arthur to make sure he was still asleep.

"Well I haven't really thought about it lately because Al's being such a dick towards Arthur. So I though it was just unnecessary information." Matthew said looking up at Gilbert for comfort and was soon meet with a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well he does have that one fact right Liz, He is being crueler to the kid." Roderich said looking at Lovino and Arthur who looked so peaceful. It warmed his heart to see his two boys so calm but it also shattered his heart on how these were the only moments they would ever be. Mostly do to the two boy's family that they could never be peaceful.

"Yeah I know and that's why I think Artie shouldn't even acknowledge Alfred's very existence. All I know is that I'm goddamn happy that Arthur's already dating someone. Wait! Idea! Why don't we take Artie's boyfriend to our school tomorrow so we could rub it into that stupid fat ass Americans face to show him not to mess with my son." Elizabeth said with a deathly tone near the end with a evil glare that made her boyfriend sigh and the other couple to shudder while Haley laughed and speed up.

But no one knew that they were being followed by someone who may or may not be an Ally do to his rank in the hierarchy.

**Author's Notes: Well part 2 is in the mist anyway for those waiting on my other stories to be updated I think you lot will have to wait until December and for those who do shall be rewarded with 5 new chapters but that's all depending on my school stress that is mostly do to a specific Spanish teacher of mine =3= anyway thanks bro's for sticking with me oh and I have a question. Recently I have been dying to write a story shipping my two favorite gamers Pewdiepie and Tobuscus. In their relationship who do you think would top? P.M. Me telling me what you think anyway bye-bye~! Until I can escape from my schools evil plot! -Baka neco-san**


	3. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
